


La Douleur Exquise

by flynnlecter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnlecter/pseuds/flynnlecter





	La Douleur Exquise

「呃⋯該怎麼說⋯」影片裡，男人有些尷尬地笑。

「生、生日快樂，約翰。」試圖表現自然卻仍忍不住緊張地擰著衣角，並不時撥弄已經亂得可以的深棕捲髮。  
約翰仔細盯著螢幕中，男人臉上的每一絲細微表情變化。

夏洛克．福爾摩斯——曾把約翰從自我放棄邊緣拉回來，卻在半年前無情地將他再次推落谷底的存在；  
那個令約翰極度想念，卻又害怕再見到的男人。

 

已經不知幾日，約翰．華生幾乎離不開沙發。

當初什麼行李都來不及收，也沒心思向房東太太道別便連夜狼狽逃離貝克街。  
兩人共同租下的小公寓，約翰只要轉身就好像能看見窩在黑色皮沙發上沈思的室友；  
分明是寂靜的午後，大偵探孤獨而優雅的小提琴演奏卻依稀在耳畔縈繞；  
就連每次呼吸都彷彿還能感受得到存在於同個空間的另一份溫度。

 

每夜，約翰都被惡夢驚醒。

親眼看見夏洛克跳樓、摔得粉身碎骨，永無止境的輪迴夢魘。  
男人縱身躍下瞬間，約翰感覺全身血液被猛地抽光，內心喊著得快點趕到夏洛克身邊，全身卻痲痹得不聽使喚。  
即便是夢境，約翰仍舊什麼也做不到，一次又一次，他為沒能救夏洛克感到自責。  
失去夏洛克對約翰的打擊比自戰場返鄉後無法適應正常生活還要難受。  
強烈的想念太疼太痛，他承受不起。

 

廉價旅館的昏黃燈光映著惆悵，角落藏著許多粗糙補丁的老舊沙發已被壓出微微凹陷，  
約翰面無表情地半躺在沙發上，失去神采的雙眼默然盯著電視螢幕。  
明明以前動不動便嚷著要夏洛克別來打擾自己的工作和約會，然對方不再存在的此刻，  
他卻像顆能量耗盡的廢電池般，失去開始重新生活的動力。

 

「生、生日快樂，約翰。」

拿起遙控器，按下倒帶鈕，再一次也好，他想聽見男人笑著喊自己的名字。

 

「⋯⋯日快樂，約翰。」

他無法克制地流淚。

 

「⋯⋯快樂，約翰。」

他好希望這一切都只是場夢。

 

「⋯⋯約翰。」

 

他好想念夏洛克。


End file.
